The Tux
by gsrfan1
Summary: What if Grissom had worn his tux to work for a while?


**Title**: The Tux

**Author**: Gsrfan

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: The way I would have written formalities if I had the power? Please! Someone Give Me The Power!!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Well, maybe not nothing, but the characters are definitely not mine.

**Author's** **Note**: Short G/S fluff piece inspired by a picture of WP looking particularly handsome. This is not to be taken too seriously. Everything happens really fast and is probably really unbelievable, but it popped into my head and I had to write it down. Any feedback is welcomed.

--------

"WOW! Griss, who's the lucky lady?" Nick called from the break room.

-_Great._- Grissom mumbled under his breath. He had hoped to get by unnoticed.

"Ecklie." Grissom answered quietly.

"Oh, I didn't realise you guys were a couple. Congratulations." Warrick teased, gaining an -_I'm not amused_- look in return.

Grissom had expected some kind of joke from the guys. It wasn't often any of them dressed up or showed any sign of a life outside the lab, but he'd left his speech on his desk and there was no way he was going to risk going without it.

"What?" Grissom asked Sara, who was smiling at him from across the room.

"Nothing. I just never thought I'd see the day when you put that back on. I remember the fuss you made last time you had to wear it. You were worse than Greg when he has to drink regular coffee."

"You've seen Grissom in this before?" Catherine asked. "How could keep that to yourself?"

_-Quite easily-_ Sara smiled to herself. -_That's a memory I wouldn't share with anyone.-_

"I did not make a fuss." Grissom said indignantly. "I had no problem with the tux. It was the dinner that I had a problem with. I didn't see the point in dressing up to talk to people I didn't even know, when I could be doing something useful."

"Right." Sara said unbelievably. "The fact that you had to kiss up to politicians all night had nothing to do with it."

"Grissom and politicians? Who's idea was that?" Nick said in disbelief, knowing what a terrible combination that was bound to be.

Sara just shrugged her shoulders as she went to get some coffee, discretely checking Grissom out on the way.

"Well, I think you look very dashing." Catherine offered, handing him the bow tie he had put on the table. "You're missing something," she teased, loving every minute of it.

"Great!" Grissom grimaced. "I hate these things and you can stop laughing Sara. I don't recall you liking the evening that much either."

"Only because you ran out on me and left me with all those officials." She retorted, surprised that Grissom was talking about the past, which had previously been a taboo subject.

_-I would never run out on you.-_ Grissom thought, struggling with his tie. _-Only because you never take the risk and actually be with her.-_ he told himself.

"I did not run out on you. A case came up."

"A likely story." Sara grinned.

"Sara went with you?" Nick asked, surprised.

"Reluctantly." Sara added, getting a look from Grissom. "Grissom had to go to a fundraiser and he needed someone to go with him. I pulled the short straw." she teased.

_-Yeah right, that was the greatest night ever.-_

"Watch it Sara or I'll make you come to this one too." he joked back.

"How come a man of your talents can't manage a bow tie?" Nick said, a hint of mockery in his voice.

"I don't know. I just can't do it. I couldn't do it back then either." he admitted.

The words '_couldn't do it_' sending a chill through Sara who just looked at the floor and tried to act normally. Grissom didn't know she had heard and she wanted it to stay that way.

"Is that a magic tux or something?" Warrick asked as he poured his coffee. "Coz it seems to have transformed Griss into a person that actually speaks."

Everyone laughed at this, but couldn't deny that Grissom did seem different.

"Apparently not." Catherine laughed as Grissom continued struggling with his tie. "It seems to be turning him into the reverse of himself, he can't do anything."

"HE, is here you know." Grissom groaned, growing exasperated with the thing that should be simple.

"Here, let me do it." Catherine laughed again, tying it with ease. "Men! Always a fuss about nothing."

"He'll be back to his normal self once he gets that tux off." Sara smiled, remembering the trouble they both had tying that tie before.

_-God I wish he would get that tux off.-_ She thought.

"How did you manage last time?" Warrick asked.

"The same way I manage everything, I had Sara." Grissom answered automatically before realising what he was saying.

Sara felt herself blush as all eyes shot to her at this partial admission from Grissom, that he needed her to do things.

Grissom looked down and fiddled with his tie some more not able to believe he'd just said that.

"Aren't you going to be late?" Sara asked, trying to deflect attention away from her.

"Yes!" Grissom cried, happy for the distraction as he headed towards the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." They collectively called after him.

"So Sara," Catherine started. "Dish the details."

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked, feigning confusion.

"You, Grissom, a tux and a fundraiser… sounds like an interesting story." Catherine smiled.

"I have work to do." Sara smirked as she left the room.

"Spoil Sport!" Warrick called after her. "Guess it's up to our imaginations again."

"Isn't it always?" Catherine smiled. "More fun anyway."

--------

_-What the hell? -_ Sara thought as the pounding continued.

Looking over at her clock, she groaned and headed towards the door, ready to behead the person who had disturbed her, but instead, falling silent at the sight before her.

"Grissom?" She asked, confused, but slightly peeved. "It's '_stupid-o-clock' _in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"Well, if I remember correctly I owe you a dance," He stated calmly.

"What?" Sara asked, truly confused. "Are you drunk?"

"No. Are you gonna let me in or not?" He asked, desperate to get in before he changed his mind.

As he'd been sitting at dinner, bored out of his mind, he had realised that he did need Sara. His admission earlier was a clear sign of that and he was determined to get her, if she'd still have him.

"You remember the fundraiser?" He asked.

"Vaguely." Sara answered, still confused and groggy. "I've successfully blocked out the majority of that evening, why?"

"Well, I promised to dance with you, but then I ran out and we never got too."

"Oh, so you admit it now?" Sara smiled, liking where this was going.

"Don't start." Grissom chuckled. "So, I came to fulfil my promise." he said, taking her hand.

_-Boy is he different when he wears this tux.-_ "I knew there was a reason I liked you wearing this." Sara breathed, touching his jacket as Grissom moved closer and wrapped his arms around her.

_-If this is a dream I'm going to die.-_

"I seem to recall you mentioning getting me out of it earlier." Grissom teased, pulling back to look in to her eyes.

"Are you sure you're sober?" Sara asked half-serious, unable to understand where this change had come from.

"Oh, I hope so." Grissom sighed as he leaned in to kiss her. "I want to be able to remember this tomorrow."

"I don't know what suddenly changed your mind about us, but what I do know is, you're wearing this tux everyday for the rest of your life." Sara giggled.

"Okay, just not the bow tie."

"But that's the best part!" Sara teased as she walked towards her room with Grissom trailing behind her. "We'll negotiate tomorrow, but now we sleep."

"Good idea." Grissom whispered as he lay next to her, realising that maybe he didn't hate his tux so much. "Goodnight." He looked at the woman who was already asleep beside him. "I love you."

And with that he fell asleep, swearing to take back everything he had said about his tux … well maybe everything.

FIN


End file.
